


Bar

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bar fights, Cure, Cute, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Hangover, Jealous, M/M, Teasing, drunk alex, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: Magnus takes Alec to a gay bar for the first time.





	Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrueLovesRose2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLovesRose2000/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission.
> 
> All mistakes - spelling, plot, grammar, characterization - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)
> 
> INSPIRATION - [Long Time No see Korean BL Episode 5 Scene](https://mydramalist.com/26024-long-time-no-see)

 

Alec asks suddenly before he can stop himself. "There are many people like _us_ , right? Magnus?"

 

They are out for a night walk, holding hands because Alec is more comfortable at night when people are not around. It took a long time for Alec to accept Magnus, he doesn't want to hurt Magnus anymore but he is not very sure of his own identity, in his own skin. Thanks to his uptight upbringing and his ideas that everyone is against gay people, Alec feels out of place at times.

 

Magnus blinks at the sudden question, realizes that Alec is asking about people being gay and feels a bit sad. He nods. "Yes, we are not all alone, Alexander."

 

He has a sudden idea. He flicks his hands and suddenly they have teleported without any notice and Alec staggers and Magnus sets him right with a firm grip on Alec's shoulders.

 

"There are many restaurants around here, many pubs, shall we go, Alexander?"

 

Magnus doesn't wait for Alec's reply, he doesn't hear Alec's protests and attempts to get away. He ignores Alec's wide eyed panic and surprised expression. He drags Alec towards a pub and gently whispers, "Don't worry, no one will know, OK?"

 

Alec gently relaxes, he believes in Magnus. He blindly trusts in Magnus.

 

They enter the pub and the owner comes to greet them directly, well to greet Magnus. Magnus is famous after all. Who wouldn't like his charming self unlike Alec's stoic, boring self?

 

Alec stomps on his negative thoughts and feelings and fights the urge to not pull the owner away from Magnus. He feels jealous as he watches the guy hug Magnus tightly, rub his cheek and kiss him. Magnus belongs to Alec, does this guy not know that? He just wants to rip him away from Magnus.

 

He also feels awkward and uncomfortable at the same time, like a deer caught in front of headlights. He blinks and looks at his feet and looks at the entrance and turns when the owner grabs him and smiles, "I am not letting go of you easily, Mister."

 

He looks at Magnus and asks, "This is your boyfriend that you talked about last time, right, Magnus?"

 

Magnus just nods happily. He says to Alec, "They are nice people, Alexander. You have nothing to worry about! They won't bite."

 

The owner nods and repeats like a parrot, "I won't bite, Alec."

 

Alec relaxes a little. He is glad that the owner hasn't called him by his full name - only Magnus can do that, no one else, not even his family. It's probably thanks to Magnus that the owner hasn't called him Alexander. Magnus is so thoughtful.

 

The owner - Sam - looks at him up and down and says, "Everyone is like this the first time. You will get used to it in no time. It's your first time to such a place, isn't it, Alec?"

 

Alec nods.

 

Sam drags him, locking Alec's hands tightly, towards a corner and deposits him on a chair. Alec looks back and is glad that Magnus is behind him. Why is Magnus not feeling jealous like Alec? Magnus gently pats Alec's hair in an assuring manner, kisses his cheek and sits on the opposite stool and orders for them.

 

Sam comes with the drink immediately and says, "It's on the house, Magnus. You have helped me a lot."

 

Magnus waves him away and Alec feels so proud of Magnus. He doesn't have to say it out loud, Magnus notices and gently rubs Alec's fingers on the table. They hold each other's hand and drink with the other after clinking their glasses.

 

The fact that others don't give them weird or disapproving or judging looks helps Alec a little. There are gay couples all around, comfortable and so into each other that Alec feels a bit guilty that he is doing this to Magnus, that he is not as open with Magnus in public.

 

Magnus rubs the back of his hand and says, "It's OK, Alexander, I understand, we will take it slow, OK?"

 

Alec nods and feels a bit shy. He is a grown ass man but Magnus can make him feel like this so easily. He doesn't know what he has done to deserve Magnus but he is glad that he has him by his side.

 

He watches people casually drink and dance to the music. He watches people look at Magnus and appreciate him. He feels happy and angry at the same time. Happy that his boyfriend is so gorgeous and eye catchy, angry because Magnus only belongs to him.

 

And no, Alec does not get into a drunken bar fight because someone _whistled_ at Magnus. He got into a fight because he thought that the man was going to steal from Magnus by attacking him with a weapon or something - the man had nothing in his pockets, only a rose and some chocolates, no knife.

 

Alec tells others that it was like self defense, that's what he says to himself as well and Magnus just gives him a ' _I believe you, if you say so, darling_ ' look. Alec just wants the ground to swallow him. Why doesn't Magnus believe him? Why is Magnus not on his side? Even Sam is not on his side.

 

**********

 

Alec groans and shifts. He ignores Magnus' chuckle. It's sarcastic and caring at the same time. How the hell does Magnus even do that? Magnus looks stunning without his make up and glitter and all color early in the morning as well. 

 

"Hangover, Alexander?"

 

Alec doesn't reply.

 

"I am the best cure for it."

 

For a second Alec wonders if he heard it wrong, shouldn't Magnus be saying, "I have the best cure for it"? Why is he saying that _he_ is the best cure for it?

 

And he gets the answer as Magnus cuddles him and kisses him and his pain vanishes. Alec feels something down his throat through the kiss and immediately the fog vanishes as well.

 

Magnus smiles against his mouth and winks. Alec just lightly blushes and kisses him back. They are happy in each other's world.

 

"Shall we do the same, next time as well, _darling Alexander_?" Magnus drawls.

 

Alec places his head on his hands and groans. There's a next time now? But he is sure that it will be better than the disaster yesterday with Magnus by his side. Wait, wasn't Magnus there yesterday as well? Alec is just over thinking and Magnus slightly hushes him and rolls his eyes.

 

They gently move closer and kiss again. They have all the time in the world to figure things out. They will do so, slowly, steadily and together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
